Forward
by Kay-nu
Summary: Canon Divergent...Two wounded haunted men find each other. An injured Milt drags himself into the bushes to hide. He is found by a wandering ex-soldier.
1. Chapter 1

**Forward**

Unpaid fan fiction of **Battle Creek.** Don't own it. If I did it would have gotten a bigger budget and gotten renewed.

 _Summary_ : **Canon divergent.** Two wounded haunted men find each other. An injured Milt drags himself into the bushes to hide. He is found by a wandering ex-soldier. Warning for original characters. **Rated T** for violence and mild swearing. **General** and **Paranormal.**

 _Author's Note:_ I have a friend whose son-in-law ran over a road side bomb in a war zone. I gave Milt some of his injuries.

%%%%%%%%%%

 **Forward**

Chapter One

The run and the work out that went with it were enough to lift the depression that the weight of the heavy guilt he carried caused him. Milt actually felt as if he could make it though the day as he turned the key in the ignition. The clicking sound seemed a petty annoyance at first. The second time he tried it realization hit Milt. His light brown eyes widened.

In the next heart beat Milt's world turned to a thunderous hell.

 _Russ will help me._ Pain seared his hand as he managed to open the burning car door. Stumbling he'd fallen twice. He knew his ankle was broken. Dazed he knew that he had to push himself to keep going. Sounds around him seemed muffled. His insides hurt. He'd skinned his knees when he'd fallen. The hair was singed off his arms and legs. His face and exposed arms and legs felt like they'd recieved a bad sunburn.

 _Russ help me. Russ will protect me._ Something wet dripped down from his nose. He wiped his face with the back of his uninjured hand. Blood. He sucked in a breath. _Hide. Wait for Russ._ Holding his burned hand against his singed shirt he staggered into the park where he knew the brush was the thickest. Blood ran from his damaged left ear. He coughed. His lungs hurt. Images kept blurring in front of him.

 _Casey ran in front of him. "This way Agent Chamberlain. You'll be safe here. He'll protect you."_

%%%%%

Danny Ellison had been living in his converted school bus for better than two years. The Army had brought him home five years ago. Only there was no one left at home. His elderly parents had died within six months of each other. Nancy couldn't put up with his moody restless shit or the nightmares or the ghosts that haunted his waking hours. It was a blessing that they didn't have kids. The divorce was anticlimactic. Quick and painless. Nancy deserved better anyway.

It was in a gas stop in Texas when he heard the dog handler Franks shout. He opened the door. A longhair black and white cat chased by a pack of coyotes leaped into the open bus door. Danny had gotten a handgun at a gun show in Texas. With the compact Glock 43 he'd dropped the five coyotes. He looked around then remembered Franks and his dog were among the dead.

Sarge had returned the life favor by keeping the ghosts and nightmares at bay. Sarge took the edge off of the restless searching that kept Danny moving from place to place. Sarge's presence reminded Danny that he was here and not back in the war zone.

Battle Creek was just suppose to be a pit stop. "Just a couple of days here, Sarge." Danny liked the quiet but he'd only picked up a couple of day jobs. He was still looking for something. Then he saw the runner.

Danny's heart had almost stopped. The runner was tall handsome man with long legs. He could have been Captain Reeves' doppelganger. Captain Reeves who haunted his nightmares.

 _Blood was pouring from the young captain's body. Light was fading from his frightened eyes. "Please," he whispered. "Get the men to safety. Tell Donna I love her."_

It didn't take long to discover the runner was FBI Special Agent Milton Chamberlain and not a ghost. The charismatic smile couldn't hide the haunted look that Danny knew too well. He sensed a wounded brother. Some sixth sense told Danny that Chamberlain had a deadly secret. So he stayed because you didn't abandon a brother in enemy territory.

It was on the fourth morning Danny returned from a job he'd picked up at a mini mart. He couldn't always watch Chamberlain's six. He didn't want the man to know he was protecting him. A six foot three powerfully built man was a little hard to miss. Besides he and Sarge did need to eat. He pulled into the upper parking lot. From there he spotted the tall Chamberlain sweaty and on the move. Danny smiled. "Looks like Chamberlain is running his demons off again."

Sarge rumbled a purr.

They were half way through their breakfast when he heard Tony yell, _"Enemy!" A_ n explosion shattered the morning quiet. Danny dropped to the floor. Automatically his hand pulled out the Glock he kept on the bus. "Shit." Reality and memories swirled around him. His heart beat hard. Sarge hissed. "Here," Danny sucked in a breath.

"Chamberlain!"

%%%%%

His world was darkening. Milt drew a ragged breath. It was getting harder to breath. He coughed. He had to hide. Suddenly strong masculine arms were around him. "No," he gasped out. "Have to get to Russ."

"I got you, buddy." A gruff voice said. Suddenly Milt was swept up into powerful arms. "We'll get you to Russ."

For the first time in a very long time Milt believed. He rested his injured head against a warm neck and surrendered to the darkness. _Safe._ Was the last conscious thought he had.

%%%%

"Mercedes says the car doesn't exist," Detective Erin Jacocks said. The petite Asian woman looked perplexed.

"Break the car down. See if it has a different vin number on the engine block." Detective Russell Agnew frowned at his phone in frustration. Suddenly something big had happened in Battle Creek and Mr. Big Smiles lying son of a bitch-

"Detectives," a fireman jogged up to them. He seemed embarrassed. "When we rolled in here we rolled over blood evidence."

"Someone survived." Detective Fontanelle White and Russ jogged over to the spot where several firemen were grouped.

Fontanelle looked back to where the remains of the bombed car stood. "Someone made it out alive. How?"

"Vehicle was probably steel plated. Armour like in Afghanistan," a fireman said quietly. "I've seen guys survive car bombings. Badly hurt guys or lucky SOBS'."

Russ looked at the bloody pavement. "He fell to his knees but got up and kept going." He yelled. "Niblet, get a dog rescue unit. Not Cookie. Get that woman that looks for missing hikers."

Russ' phone rang. "Yeah," he barked. He listened. "Crap. Font take over here. Someone just brought our bomb victim to a veterinary clinic a couple of blocks from here. The vet is treating the victim for smoke inhalation."

"We got the call!" The fire paramedics sprinted to their ambulance.

"Russ," Erin ran up to the older detective gingerly holding a wallet. Tears appeared in her eyes as her gloved hand flipped open the scorched leather wallet.

Russ' mouth dropped open. Special Agent Milton Chamberlain's badge stared up at him.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forward**

All warnings and ratings are listed on Chapter One. Hope you all enjoy this story. Thank you for those who left reviews. _Author's note:_ the story started out one way but it's taken a little bend. Just hang on. It's gong to be bumpy. Also I work a full time job so I'll be posting about once a week.

%%%%

Chapter Two

"I thought our coffee was shitty." Russ grimaced. He gave the paper cup of vending machine coffee a disgusted look.

"I've had worse." Danny said. He sat in one of the cushioned seats in the small waiting room. He'd gone back to his bus to change his shirt when everyone had kept staring at the spot where Agent Chamberlain's blood had collected.

"My hats off to you, son." A deep voiced tall lean craggy faced man in a black suit lead a number of other similarly suited men into the waiting room. "Back in Texas we'd rate this stuff just under horse piss."

A snarl appeared on Russ' face. Danny rose to stand behind Russ. "You're not coming into take over this investigation." Russ snapped. "Milt is my partner."

"Detective Russell Agnew," the tall FBI agent held out his hand. "I'm Special Agent Jacob Barnes. I requited young, spoiled, full of himself Milton Chamberlain. My dear departed wife, God rest her beloved soul, and I never had children. I tend to view my recruits as surrogate sons and daughters."

Reluctantly Russ took his hand. The handshake was a firm one. "Milt's never talked about you." He said suspiciously.

"Milton tends to be a bit private about somethings."

"He's a lying sack of shit," Russ snarled. He ran his hand through his hair. Holly sucked in a gasp.

Agent Barnes only grinned. "Well, well, my Milton finally found himself a decent partner." He turned to Holly. "Milton said, Miss Holly, that you were a lovely lady." He took Holly's hand giving it a kiss. Holly blushed. "My boy has an eye for the ladies. You are a vision of loveliness."

"She's my lady," Russ moved protectively next to Holly.

Agent Barnes smiled. "Doesn't that beat all. At my age making other men jealous." He turned to Danny. He held his hand out. "Former Sergeant Daniel Robert Ellison, two Purple Hearts, and a Bronze Star, thank you for your service to your country, sir."

Danny blushed. "Just doing my duty, sir." He shook Agent Barnes hand. Barnes turned to two of the agents with him. "Smith, Conner. Daniel here will bring you up to speed. You have print outs of the hospital. Set up a protective grid." He smiled at Danny. "Any man who can carry three wounded men out of enemy territory while being shot a half a dozen times himself, can be on the protection team."

Erin stood with her mouth slightly open.

"Detective Erin Jacocks, either kiss Daniel or close you mouth." Barnes said without turning. He slapped Danny on the upper shoulder. "She likes you, son. Good catch."

"Scary how he does that," Holly said.

Barnes smiled. "I do try, ma'am."

"And I call bullshit on your folksy act," Russ snapped. "You're not going to good old boy your way into taking over. This is Battle Creek jurisdiction."

Barnes raised both his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Son, I don't want to step on any toes. The fact is that Milton had taken a shine to the men and women of BCPD. Another fact is," he smiled. "Milton is an FBI agent. And we take care of our own." His stern lean face got serious. "We can work together or I can pull out the big guns and cut you out."

"Don't even try," Commander Guziewicz walked into the waiting room with all the dignity of a queen. "Agent Barnes, I consider Special Agent Milton Chamberlain part of BCPD. This is my pond and you're in it. You really want to get into a pissing match with me?"

"No Ma'am, Commander Guziewicz," Agent Barnes gave a respectful smile.

The sound of a throat clearing caught everyone's attention. Dr. Ted Walker dressed in green scrubs shook his head. "I haven't been around this much testosterone since I did a tour in Afghanistan."

"How's Milt, doc," Russ asked. He wore a worried look on his face.

Agent Barnes cleared his throat. "Commander Guziewicz and I have vested interest in the boy." He gave her a nod. "Consider us his parents."

Dr. Ted Walker muttered, "unbelievable," under his breath. "The steel plating in the car diverted most of the blast. Otherwise he'd have been shredded. As it is his ankle was broken along with several bones in his left foot. His left ear drum was ruptured and unfortunately the ossciles may have been damaged. If that's the case he'll be deaf in that ear."

Holly let out a sob. Russ put his arm around her. Commander Guziewicz sucked in a breath. Agent Barnes looked grim. Erin had tears in her eyes.

"His internal organs are badly bruised. His left hand received a third degree burn. Since he was in just jogging shorts and an athletic tee his exposed skin received first degree burns. Much like a bad sunburn," he added quickly. "Agent Chamberlain's skin will start peeling in a couple of days. I don't anticipate any lasting scars. He's on oxygen for treatment of smoke inhalation."

"There's something else," Agent Barnes said.

Dr. Walker nodded. "I recognize the signs of stress on a body. The kind of long term stress signs I see are equivalent to what I'd expect to see in a soldier doing a tour in a war zone." He paused looking at them all. "The will to live will pull a patient from the brink of death. Lack of it," he took a breath. "Patients have died from minor injuries. Right now Agent Chamberlain seems to be on the edge. He's in a critical care unit. I'd like someone to stay with him if possible. Does he have family?"

"Unfortunately," Agent Barnes looked grim. "His family considers him dead to them. That's why I pulled favors to get here. The boy favors my dear departed Angelia's side of the family. We used to joke that he was the son we were meant to have. I'm staying with him." He turned to Commander Guziewicz. "Ma'am, my agents are well trained." He held out a file. "They know you're the one who takes names and kicks ass, if you'll pardon the expression. I'd appreciate it you take the lead in hunting the SOB who put my Milton in here."

Danny nodded to Agent Conner. He held the photo of their suspect so that Franks and Tony could see it. Both men nodded. Rex, Franks' big German Shepherd, wagged his ghostly tail. They started walking down the corridors occasionally moving out of the way of someone going into the light.

Two uniformed officers stood at the elevator doors. They stopped anyone not authorized to be on the floor. Danny turned his attention to a young blond haired boy who walked passed the FBI agent.

" _Agent Chamberlain shouldn't be alone, sir. He gets sad when he's alone."_ Casey smiled sadly. _"Please let him know that I forgive him."_

Danny turned to the FBI agents. "I'm going to sit with Chamberlain for a while." Both men nodded. One touched his ear as he listened to his earpiece.

Finding a chair Danny pulled it over to the right side of Milt's bed. He glanced at the intravenous bottle. "Looks like they have you hooked up to the good stuff." He took a breath and really looked at the unconscious man laying in the hospital bed.

Even with what looked like a very bad sun burn Agent Milton Chamberlain could have been Captain Reeves. "At least you're not on a respirator." Nasal prongs seemed to be giving Chamberlain enough oxygen.

" _He doesn't know who you are."_ Casey stood at the foot of the hospital bed.

"My name is Danny Ellison," Danny said. "I'm an ex-soldier. Sarge and me, Sarge is my cat, we live in a converted bus. I saw you running at the park." He paused. Danny took a breath. "Okay, you look like my captain. Captain Reeves was the kind of guy you followed to hell and back." He ran his hand through his hair. "When I heard the explosion," He sucked in a breath. "All I could think of was Captain Reeves dying all over again."

Milt's hand twitched.

" _He hears you."_

Danny put his hand over Milt's uninjured right hand. "I know you're not Captain Reeves. Seems like you got a lot of people who care about you though."

"That's right, son." Agent Barnes smiled. He nodded to Russ. "You talk Milton for a while. I'm going jaw his good ear off soon enough." He walked over and gently patted Milt's right shoulder. "You get better, Milton. I'll be right back."

Danny vacated the chair for Russ. He followed Agent Barnes out into the hallway. Russ walked around to Milt's right side. Casey watched Russ.

Russ tugged nervously at his suit jacket. "An armored vehicle, Milt? It would have been freaking nice to mention that you were afraid someone was going to bomb you!" He plopped into the chair. He looked at Milt. "You look like you had a bad day at the beach. I mean the nurses are going gaga over you. If I'd had survived a car bombing I'd look like shit." He glanced at the monitors that Milt was hooked up to. "You really just can't lay here and do nothing. Damned it, Milt."

" _Should he be yelling like that?" The dark haired boy frowned at Russ._

" _It's okay," Casey said. "He shows his affection by being gruff." Casey smiled._

" _Oh."_

" _Are you still angry at me?" Casey asked._

" _No." The other boy sighed. "I kind of went crazy. I understand why he shot me." He looked at Casey. "My dad shouldn't have had you killed."_

" _I forgive him," Casey said. "My dad is trying to kill Agent Chamberlain."_

" _Not good. My dad is doing better. I'm not going back to visit him anymore. I thought I'd see you and Agent Chamberlain." He shrugged his shoulders. "Then maybe I'll go into the Light."_

"You're such a laying son of a bitch that I probably wouldn't have believed you," Russ said. His eyes remained on the unconscious man. He remained unaware of the two ghostly boys. They looked up to watch a ghost soldier and his ghost dog go passed the door.

"We're going to nail the son of a bitch who did this to you. When all this is over and done with, Milt, you and I are going to sit down with a couple of beers. Then you're going to tell me the freaking truth. You got that—the whole freaking truth."

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forward**

%%%%%%

All warnings are listed in Chapter One. Real life is busy but I'm trying to update at least once a week.

%%%%%'

 **Forward-** Chapter Three

"The stars at night are big and bright," the deep voice sang softly. Milt's eyelids fluttered. A slight frown tugged at his lips. "Jacob?"

"About time you woke up, Milton." Jacob said. He looked up from a paper file. "Are you going to stay awake this time?" There was concern and acceptance on his deep craggy face.

"I think so," Milt winched. He looked at his left hand. A light beige glove covered his hand.

"You severely burned the palm of your hand, Milton." Jacob's deep voice was calm, warm and reassuring. "The doctor here say you're real lucky. You could have damaged your hand beyond repair. There's a couple of doctors at Anderson in Houston that owe me. They'll be here this afternoon to look you over."

Milt inhaled. If Jacob had been his father, maybe he could have- he closed his eyes against the hallow pain. If he hadn't been such a coward he'd still have a family. He was unaware that tears leaked from his eyes.

"Its okay, son. Take as long as you need. I'm not going anywhere." Still calm, reassuring and accepting. Jacob got some tissue from a box on the nightstand by the hospital bed.

Once Milt wiped his eyes and blew his nose he frowned. "Things don't sound right."

"You might be deaf on your left side. Your ear drum ruptured."

"I won't be able to balance the scales." Milt whispered. His brown eyes meet Jacob's questioning dark eyes. "I used a kid I arrested for trying to buy weed to get to a drug lord." He took a breath. "I had to shot Roderigo's son to save Casey's life." He looked down at his burned hand. "Sixteen year old kids can be idiots. They have a chance if they make it to twenty. I tempted Casey. I used him. I killed Casey."

"Milton, Roderigo's men killed Casey." Jacob said. Neither men seemed to notice Russ standing just inside the doorway of the hospital room. None of them saw the ghostly boys standing in the hospital room.

"You know, Jacob?" Milt laughed. It sounded hallow. "Of course you know."

Jacob reached out gripping Milt's shoulder. "Son, I want you to listen to me. Guilt is a good thing but not if it destroys you. Did you want that boy Casey dead?"

Milt swallowed hard. "No, sir." He sucked in a shaky breath. "Casey's dad has the right to decide if I keep balancing the scale."

"Milton," Jacob sounded angry. "Your life is a gift from the Man upstairs. Its yours to do really amazing things with or to throw away, which would be a damned shame by the way. No one else has the right to tell you anything."

Blinking back tears Milt took a shaky breath.

"If you want to stay in Battle Creek and work as an FBI agent, then I'll pull favors." Jacob said. "I have more favors owed to me than varmints ever crossed the plains of Texas. Hell, I'll work out a deal with that Commander Guziewicz. I'm sure that partner of yours will want to stay by your side. He might even want to give you a kick when you need it."

"If you say anything stupid about letting someone decide about your life," Russ growled. "I'll kick your tight ass up between your ears." He walked around the bed to face Milt.

Milt quickly wiped his eyes with his fingers. He gave Russ a watery half smile. "You heard."

"i heard enough partner to know that you need to tell me the truth more often if I'm to watch your back." He looked to Jacob. "We found Brock's hotel room. He got out ahead of us."

Jacob nodded. "You keep beating the bushes, son." He looked to Milt. "I need to stretch these old legs of mine. Your partner can keep an eye on you for me."

"I'll keep him safe," Russ vowed.

" _There's the light," Casey looked to where a bright light appeared on the wall._

" _Its here for us," The dark haired boy smiled. "When my mom died last year she said I should come over."_

" _I'm going to stay a while," Casey said._

" _Hey, we're going with you." Two soldiers and a dog came through the door._

" _They let dogs in too," Casey seemed surprised._

" _My mom has her favorite horse from when she was a kid." The dark haired boy raised his hand in a closed fist. Casey smiled and fist bumped his hand. "The light will return when you're ready." The dark haired boy smiled and walked towards the light. Both soldiers and the dog followed him. The light vanished._

Russ sat in the chair that Jacob had vacated. "I read the file." He ran his hand through his hair. "I don't understand why the killing of a minor drug informant got you black balled to Battle Creek."

Milt took a deep breath. "It didn't. My partner and I got commendations and promotions. The FBI didn't care about the collateral damage. I did. I insisted that everything be done by the book." He looked miserable. "There were people who thought that I was trying to show them up." He swallowed. "They finally got me sent somewhere I couldn't show anyone up. Where I'd be alone."

"You're not alone," Russ said quietly. "I've got your back."

Milt nodded. He hesitated. It was now or never. "Russ, Jacob took me hunting a couple of times. You know that dogs are used to flush out birds." He spoke cautiously. "He's doing the same thing in hunting Casey's dad."

Russ gave Milt an odd look. "Milt, Jacob is letting Kim take the lead on your bombing."

Milt picked at the hospital blanket covering his lower torso. "Russ, Jacob's good old boy charm hides a brilliant devious mind. He's using the Battle Creek PD to flush out Brock. His hand picked agents are ready to funnel Brock his way. Jacob is an excellent hunter. And he never never misses his quarry."

"That son of a bitch," Russ said half in admiration.

"Russ, Jacob expects Brock to come here. He's been waiting the whole time. He always says that the FBI takes care of its own. He only let Kim have the illusion that she was in charge. What ever agents are assigned to Jacob report directly back to him. Any control that Kim thinks she had is an illusion."

"Kim's going to be pissed." Russ frowned. "I'm staying put. Two can play this game."

Meanwhile down the hallway Jacob came up to a confused lost looking Daniel. "They're gone, son. Went into the light."

Daniel looked at Jacob. "You can see ghosts too?"

"Son, I've got Irish and Scottish blood. I have the sight. It was handed down to me by my mamma. Time for you to start paying attention to the living. You know Erin might like some really good coffee."

Daniel nodded. He found himself blushing as he recalled the petite Asian woman. "How, if I may ask, do you deal with seeing ghosts?"

Jacob smiled. "Son, I ignore them. I focus on the living. I'm here to keep things right in the world." He patted Daniel's shoulder. "Now go get Erin some coffee and stay in the land of the living."

Back in Milt's room Russ scrubbed a hand over his beard stubble. "As soon as Daniel gets here I'm going to go out and call Kim. I can't use a cell phone here."

"I don't want to make it sound as if Battle Creek is backwards," Milt sounded apologetic. "But, there's a phone plug in here."

Russ looked in the direction that Milt was looking. "I'll go to the nurse's station and see if I can get a plug in." He released a sigh. "Sometimes I feel like this whole place is out of sync with modern society." He paused. "You'll be okay, won't you?"

"What could happen in a few minutes," Milt gave him a small smile.

 _Casey shook his head. "Don't leave."_

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forward**

%%%%%%

All Warnings in the first chapter. Still **General.** Still **Rate T** for violence and mild swearing. Thank you for the kind words and reviews. And I am a little long winded so the story is looking like it's going to be longer than I originally planned.

%%%%%

 **Forward-** Chapter Four

Stepping out of the elevator Daniel walked passed a blond haired janitor who was picking up a bunch of paper towels from the floor. The man in his grey janitor uniform seemed intent on keeping the hospital floor clean. Daniel's thoughts switched from the janitor to Erin. It had been a while since he'd dated. He sucked in a breath as he headed out of the hospital.

Meanwhile Russ found himself confronted by a thin faced head nurse with a hardened gaze that would have made a seasoned drill sergeant in the Marines proud. "I need to contact Commander Guziewicz." He scowled. He resisted the urge to drop his eyes and kick at something imaginary on the floor. "It's police business."

"You'll need to go to the lobby." The nurse whose name tag read Hansen stood unmovable.

Russ brought out his badge. "This is police business." He repeated. Nervously he licked his lips feeling like a school kid. An unhappy memory twisted inside of him.

"Take your cell phone outside of this ward." Nurse Hansen said. Her haze eyes held a steely gaze. "A cell phone could be dangerous to our medical equipment."

"You have a phone on your desk," Russ' eyes darted down to the black phone on the nurse station desk.

"Hospital use only." Nurse Hansen voice dropped several degrees.

Russ growled in frustration.

A blond haired janitor wearing a white dust mask walked passed the nurse's station with a bucket and mop. "Ah, good," Nurse Hansen said. "Young man," she addressed the janitor. "A patient vomited in room 306."

Keeping his head down the janitor nodded. He pushed his mop and bucket down the hall.

Russ glanced at the retreating janitor. He sighed. "I can't leave my partner alone."

"Agent Chamberlain has guards at the door of his room." Nurse Hansen sniffed as if mentioning the guards irritated her. The janitor paused as he pushed the mop bucket. "Unless they fall asleep on the job, Agent Chamberlain shouldn't be in any danger from anyone." Her hardened tone suggested that they'd better not fall asleep.

Sucking in a defeated breath Russ turned on his heel. "Lobby," he muttered.

"Wrong way, Detective Russell Agnew." Nurse Hansen pointed down another hallway. Russ turned quickly.

A bosomy dark haired nurse came to stand by Nurse Hansen. "He doesn't remember you?"

Nurse Hansen sighed. "Lynn, why would Russ remember me? In high school he might have had the soul of a poet but his eyes only saw pretty girls."

"Jeri, he wrote that poem for you." Lynn picked up a chart from the desk.

"Russ wasn't the one who taped Valkyrie Goddess of Winter to my locker." Jeri sighed. Her hazel eyes held a distant fond look. "It broke my heart when he came and mumbled an apology. He punched out Mike Jones for taping the poem to my locker."

"Nurse," Dr. Ted Walker came up to the desk with a chart in his hands. He looked up to meet Nurse Hansen's hazel eyes. "I've got a consultant coming from MD Anderson Cancer Center. He's going to have a look at Agent Chamberlain's lung x rays as a favor while he's here." Dr. Walker closed the file. He stifled a yawn. "I don't want a nurse who's going to drool all over my patient. I'd rather have you there, Head Nurse."

"Of course, Dr. Walker," Nurse Hansen said. "I'll speak to my nurses to cull anymore inappropriate behavior. I'll make certain that their behavior is profession from here on. Dr. Walker, there's a fresh pot of coffee in the doctor's lounge."

"Thank you, Head Nurse." A smile flashed on Dr. Walker's face. He left the desk.

Once he was out of hearing range Lynn came back. "Jeri, he likes you."

"As a head nurse," Jeri shrugged. "Besides he's married." She turned to the charts spread out in front of her.

"Jeri, nurses marry doctors all the time. Maybe you should check out the consultant that's coming up here." Lynn picked up another chart.

At the lobby Russ fumed for several minutes while a petite blond teenage girl with a swollen black eye and a busted lip tearfully requested a ride home from her mother. She held a boy's sweater closed over what looked like a torn blouse. Russ sent a murderous look towards her boyfriend. The boy held up his hands. "Wasn't me," he said. "Cindy got jumped by Linda Smith. Bitch is crazy jealous because Cindy's pretty and got top honors in science and math."

"You report it," Russ flashed his badge.

"I did but the school won't do anything." Cindy sniffled. She hung up the phone. "When Linda pushed me down the stairs she only got detention. She's the reason that our girls basketball team won a championship." She turned to her boyfriend. "If Andre hadn't caught me I would have been seriously hurt." Andre put his arm around her.

"You kids go home." Russ ran a troubled hand through his hair. "I'll see to it that someone does something." He went to the phone while Cindy and Andre went outside to wait for her mother. Once Russ reached Kim he said. "We're being used by that good ole boy FBI and," he looked in the direction that the two teens had gone. "There's another situation, Kim."

In room 306 a middle aged woman apologized to the janitor. "Mom's just been so sick."

"It happens, Ma'am," the janitor spoke kindly. He worked quickly cleaning up the semi private room.

A young male CNA worked at putting clean sheets on one of the hospital beds. "Yeah, thanks man." Tim flashed a grin at the janitor. "With everyone running around looking after Mr. FBI I wasn't sure we'd get help right away."

"You not a fan," the janitor's voice was slightly muffled by the mask.

Tim shook his head. He suddenly grinned. "Can I buy you some coffee?" Seeing the janitor hesitate Tim added. "My girlfriend makes these phenomenal honey cakes. It would be cool to share one with an actual working guy. There's a couple of tables out on the south side of the hospital. Some of us aids and nurses like to take breaks out there away from the head nurse. It's a good place to catch up on all the hospital gossip."

"My name's Steve." The janitor said. "I'll see you in-"

"Forty minutes," Tim said.

In his hospital room Milt sighed. He studied the peeling skin on his left arm. "Mr. Chamberlain, you won't be picking at or scratching your burns." Head Nurse Jeri Hansen walked briskly into the room. She carried a tray.

Milt flinched. "I," he paused as the nurse briskly opened up a tube of ointment. "Is that for my burns?"

"I will put ointment on your back." Jeri said. She leveled her hazel eyes at him. "You can take care of the rest yourself. You won't be creating problems with my nurses anymore. Is this understood."

Milt's mouth dropped open. He slowly nodded. "I uh," he found himself stammering. "I didn't mean to cause any problems." He leaned forward to allow the head nurse to put the ointment on his back.

Her touch was professional yet Milt felt strangely comforted. "Doctor will be in shortly to see you."

"Still getting TLC," Agent Barnes chuckled.

"Sit down, Agent Barnes," Jeri said. She finished and gently patted Milt's muscular shoulder. "You be a good boy and there will be cookies with your lunch. You misbehave and you'll learn what control I have over your diet."

"Yes, ma'am." Milt said. He blinked embarrassed and not sure what else to say.

"As for you, Agent Barnes," Jeri went into full Head Nurse mod. "If you or your people make one more nurse, orderly or CNA cry I'll see that you're sent to some place so far below Battle Creek that Hover will be spinning in his grave." She wiped off her hands and deposited the wipes into a hazard waste container.

"Yes, Ma'am." Agent Barnes replied. He watched the head nurse walk out passed the uniformed guards at the hospital room door. "Battle Creek does have its charms." He paused. "Oh hell. My pilot light seems to be working." He fanned his jacket as if suddenly warm.

Milt barked a laugh. "I didn't think that tall and Scandinavian was your type."

Adjusting his trousers Agent Barnes admitted. "I was always partial to big bosomy German girls with wide hips and little curvy Mexican gals." He shook his head. "According to my fully lit heater, I'm now attracted to tall willowy Nordic types." He sent a wink Casey's way. Casey looked startled back at him.

Milt's eyes followed the look to the blank space. "Is everything alright, Jacob?"

"People die in the hospital, Milton." Jacob's face got serious. "People, ghosts, sometimes stay awhile before they go into the light."

"uh huh." Anyone else and Milt wouldn't have believed them. He imagined that the person-ghost would lose interest. "You have some bad news for me."

"Son, I've pulled in some big favors. There is only one stipulation. You're going to get therapy." Jacob said. "Hearing loss or no hearing loss its the only way you can save your job. If you don't then you're out."

"I see," Milt's broad shoulders slumped. Tears prickled at his dark eyes. "Brock will still come for me."

"He'll be stopped." Jacob said. "We'll work on this together. I'll get us a little spread around here if you want. Hill country if you don't. Hell, even Wyoming. The long and short of it is I'm staying by your side kicking your butt every step of the way until you quit wallowing in grief and guilt."

Casey smiled.

Forty minutes had passed when Steve made it to the south side of the hospital. He smiled as he approached the coffee and bitch session at the small wooden table.

"Over here," Tim called out. "Steve's a cool guy." He told the male orderly and the sulking brunette nurse.

"I'm not breaking any rules by being here?" Steve asked. "I'm new."

"No," Tim opened up a wrapped honey loaf cake. "This is Fred and Wanda. We're really informal out here."

"Steve, you know there is a makeup that will cover that scar until you can afford to get a plastic surgeon to look at it. If you want that is," Fred smiled. "I'm into theater when I'm not working at the hospital. Sugar, I can fix you up so that you're own mama wouldn't recognize you."

Wanda poured coffee from a big thermos into a cup and handed it to Steve. "Don't mind Fred he hits on all good looking men."

Steve smiled. He took a seat next to Tim. "I'm not gay but I am interested in the makeup."

"Is that why you wear that mask while you work?" Wanda slid creamer and a sugar container over to Steve.

"I figured it was because Aaron was sending you to all the messiest cleanups." Tim said. "You know we have a great therapist at the hospital. He can help you with stuff if you need it."

"I don't really mind the scar." Steve said. He stirred creamer and sugar into his coffee. "Sometimes though employers look at you a little odd. I should save money and get it take off."

"You're still good looking." Wanda said. "Anyway you're not a prick like that FBI agent."

"Oh, honey, you know you flashed the boobies at him." Fred snickered.

"In case you don't know, Steve. Agent Milton Chamberlain is in the hospital. He's really good looking. Head Nurse Hildebrand," Tim smirked at their private name for the head nurse, "she ripped all the nurses a new one for 'being unprofessional' around him."

"I almost got fired," Wanda scowled. "It's all his fault. He sends out signals that he's all in to you. Just another player out to get a little and then toss you aside."

Steve took a bite of the honey loaf cake.

"I'd bounce on that a few times," Fred said dreamily.

Steve smiled. He took a taste of his coffee to consider everything.

"You like Missy's honey cake," Tim asked.

Steve smiled. "I like it a lot." His plans were evolving.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forward**

%%%%%%%

Still _General_ and _Rated T._ Pleased that you're all enjoying the story.

 **Forward-** Chapter Five

Agent Barnes had to leave to eat dinner. He wasn't all too surprised when Kim had shown up. He smiled at her. "Know a good place to get a chicken fried stake?"

Milt had expected fireworks. Instead Kim and Jacob left. Kim looked a little angry and tense. Jacob just winked at him as he walked out with the Battle Creek police Commander.

"Holly and I are going to grab a bite." Russ gave Milt a look. "The guards at the door will watch over you."

"Go on," Milt said with a smile. "I don't think that the head nurse wants me to share my cookie with either of you."

Holly smiled glad to see some of the old Milton back. Russ eyed him suspiciously. "Don't forget we still have a date with a bottle of beer." Russ put his arm around Holly. "Mamma Lee has a table saved for us."

Milt raised an eyebrow when he heard Holly say, "I just love her spaghetti."

 _Casey sighed. "I'm only a ghost and I know that Mamma Lee's is an Italian Restaurant. Its off one of the side streets we pass every time we go to the station. You need to pay attention to life, Agent Chamberlain."_

A dark haired orderly pushed a cart loaded with meals to the door of Milt's room. The orderly flashed a friendly smile at the guards. He lifted up the cover of the meal to show the men the meatloaf meal that he was taking to Agent Chamberlain.

"Meatloaf," one of the uniformed officers smiled. "My old lady makes great meatloaf." The FBI agent seated across the hallway put down his IPAD. He frowned at the orderly. Rising he stood faced the orderly. "Your identification."

"I've worked here for six months," the orderly pulled out his wallet from his pocket scrubs. "I was told about the special patient." He handed over his identification.

"Long way from home, Anthony Martinez." Agent Conner studied the short slender Hispanic man in front of him. He consulted a clipboard that held a number of names on it. He handed back his driver's license. The orderly's name tag read Tony Martinez.

Tony smiled. "It's a big adjustment from California." He agreed. "My wife Linda got a good job as bookkeeper in a new puzzle company. Sometimes the husband has to follow the wife. Now, my patients' food will get cold if I don't take it to them." Agent Conner gestured for him to take the meal tray in to Milt.

 _Casey frowned at the man as he set up the food tray. "I know you from somewhere."_

Sitting up in bed Milt waited as the arm of the rolling tray was swung across his lap. Tony placed his covered plate on the tray. "Enjoy," Tony smiled. He walked away smiling

Milt uncovered his food with his right hand. The meatloaf, mash potatoes and vegetables looked a little better than the standard hospital food. There was a small container of applesauce on the tray. Milt smiled. He cautiously tasted the meatloaf. Surprisingly it tasted better than he expected. Once the applesauce container was open he dunked some of the meatloaf into it. The sweet tangy taste of the mix of applesauce and meatloaf made him sigh.

Tony walked down the hallway passing out food to various rooms. Wanda walked by him with a tray of pills in small cups. He gave her a smile and a nod. She shot a scowling look towards Milt's room. Turning she went into a room to give out medicine.

As Tony finished handing out meals to patients he noticed the new janitor emptying trash cans at the nurse's station. His smile faltered. Tony quickly pushed the cart to the end of the hall towards the service elevator. Nervously he rode the service elevator back to the kitchen. Once he pushed the cart back into place in the busy hospital kitchen he ducked out.

Outside he pulled out his cell phone. "It's done." He said. "We're not the only one here." He quickly added. "I saw the kid Casey's father here too."

"Get out of Battle Creek." A male voice said on the other end of the phone. "Brock isn't your concern. Your debt is considered completely repaid."

Tony was on the move. His wife had already packed up what they needed. Soon they'd be gone.

Back in Milt's room Casey watched as Milt as he carefully spooned all of the applesauce over his meatloaf. Milt took another bite of the now applesauce covered meatloaf.

"I can't tell my wife that my mother's meatloaf is much better," one uniformed officer told the other.

 _Mother, grandmother, a memory flashed through Casey. "No." He darted to Milt's bed. "Don't eat anymore!" He swung his hand at Milt's fork. Casey's hand went through Milt's and the fork._

His fork full of mash potatoes paused. Milt's dark eyes darted around. He could have sworn he'd felt something cold pass through his hand. The thought of Jacob's ghost came to mind. A funny tingle started in his mouth. His tongue seemed to feel odd. His fork dropped from his hand.

 _Casey thought of Jacob. "Please."_ Instantly he was in a small diner. Jacob looked up surprised from his place in a booth. _"Agent Chamberlain has been poisoned!"_

Jacob whipped out his cellphone. "Conner," his voice was hard. He paused. "Hell," he swore. He closed his phone. "Kim, we have to get back to the hospital. Milton has been poisoned."

Russ and Holly were still in the parking lot of Mamma Lee's kissing when both of their cellphones went off. "Do we answer it," Holly whispered.

Russ sighed. "Yes," unhappily he pulled out his cellphone. His expression went from annoyed to angry. Holly looked shocked as she held her own cellphone to her ear. Holly quickly put on her seat belt. "Go, Russ." His car peeled out of the parking lot. Smoke from the burning rubber filled the parking lot.

Back at the hospital Wanda had a firm grip on her convulsing patient. "Obstructed air way." One of the uniformed officers and two orderlies joined her in holding onto six foot four Milt's muscular thrashing body. His food tray lay scattered on the floor.

A doctor with a crash cart ran into the room. Erin and Danny came out of the elevator at a dead run.

Steve kept an eye on the hospital room. He was torn between his desire to see the agent dead and a need to hide.

" _Dad?" Casey looked at his father. Makeup artfully concealed the scar on his father's face. "My death wasn't Agent Chamberlain's fault."_

"He's flat lined!"

Both Casey and his father looked to Milt's room. A bitter smile curved on Steve's face.

The pain had stopped. Milt looked down. He could see his body on the bed. There were nurses and a doctor. _Finally over._ A bright light caught his attention. Curiously Milt moved toward it.

He seemed to be moving through a tunnel. The tunnel ended in a field. Ahead of him was a wooden bridge. To his amused surprise Milt spotted several large colorful parrots on the bridge railing. A number of cats were curled up on the bridge along with a number of waiting dogs.

"Their human companions will be arriving shortly."

"Father," Milt turned to the six foot four handsome man next to him. His father no longer looked wasted and sick. Instead he seemed a few years older than Milt. "I'm sorry that I didn't help you," Milt said.

"Son, I love you. Nothing changes that." Artemis Chamberlain told his son. "You need to go back. You are needed back there. It's not your time yet."

Pain suddenly gripped Milt. He struggled to breath.

"He's back!"

Outside the hospital room Steve's smile turned into a scowl. He moved back as Jacob and Kim came out of the elevator.

A short time later a tired Dr. Walker again faced the Battle Creek police. "Agent Chamberlain ingested enough of the poison to suffer convulsions leading to cardiac arrest."

Grim but looking relieved Jacob spoke up. "You saved Milton, Doctor Walker. Thank you."

Shaking his head Dr. Walker said, "We shocked his heart. Shot him with adrenaline. He was flat lined. I called Agent Milton Chamberlain's time of death." He took a breath. "After three minutes Agent Chamberlain's heart started beating. He took a breath." He looked Jacob in the eyes. "I'm not the one you should be thanking."

Kim smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Walker. Milt is back with us."

Dr. Walker let out a sigh. "I have to call my wife and let her know that I'm going to be late for dinner."

Russ snorted a laugh. "Figures Milt wouldn't do things like everyone else." His tone was fond enough that Holly playfully smacked him and then hugged him.

Down the hall Steve/Brock scowled as he pushed his janitor cart. Food poisoning and medicine tampering were out. He'd find a way to kill that damned agent.

Meanwhile Erin and Danny had Tony and his wife Judy at the police station. Erin walked away from their jail cells looking very unhappy. "I ran their prints." She told Danny in a low voice. "She's got outstanding warrants for money laundering. He's wanted for questioning in several murder for hires."

Danny let out a whistle. "Who the hell did Agent Chamberlain piss off?"

A day later sitting in a prison visitor's room the former drug lord looked at the FBI agent. "It wasn't me." Carlos said firmly. "Killing that SOB won't bring my kid back." Sorrow crossed his face. "I lost my son, my wife died." He looked at the agent seated across from him. A slight smile formed on his face. "You might want to check up on Dolores Sanchez, my late wife's mother. She can be a cold vindictive woman when she wants to be."

Jacob wasn't too happy when he got the report back. "Milton, you never do things the easy way." He let out a sigh.

"No more keeping me out of the loop." Kim said sharply. "I told you this was my pond."

Jacob nodded. "We're moving Milton to a safe house. Dr. Walker says that he's well enough to be moved." He paused. "I've got two birds to flush out. You want in on this we're going to be playing hardball all the way."

Kim smiled darkly. "You have no idea how well I can play hardball."

Jacob smiled. "I want Russ and Danny to be moved in with Milton. When we drop the net I don't want Brock to escape."

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forward**

%%%%%%%%%%%

Still Rated **T** and **General.** Glad you're all enjoying the story.

%%%%%%

 **Forward-** _Chapter Six_

Detective Niblet shook his head. "Funkhauser," the shorter blond haired man warned. "Don't ask Milt."

Taking a deep breath the large black detective looked from Milt hobbling with one crutch towards the kitchen back to his fellow detective and friend. "He actually died, Niblet." He kept his deep voice low. Excitement danced in his dark eyes. "I want to know if there's more after we die."

"He'll just lie to you. Because that's what he does."

Both Funkhauser and Niblet turned to see Russ standing there. Niblet adjusted his glasses. "Why would Milt lie?"

"Because that's what he does." Russ scowled. Being stuck for three days in the safe house had given him cabin fever. He paced across the floor. Russ scowled in the direction of Milt. "He's still keeping secrets."

The brace helped steady Milt's recently operated on ankle. He was still bummed out learning that it would be months before he could be running again. He retrieved a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

The feel of the cool plastic in his hand felt good. He turned.

"What," Milk asked the three men staring at him.

A patterned knocking told them that Danny and Jacob were back. Still scowling Russ went to the door. One look and he opened the door. Both Danny and Jacob carried in several large white paper take out bags. "Rustled us up some grub." Jacob smiled. "I'm going to put a pot of coffee on. My doctor says I have to cut out all soda."

 _Casey smiled as he noted one of the bags had a marker that read 'salad' on it. "You heard me from before. Agent Chamberlain is really into health food. He'll be happy you got him a salad instead of a chili cheese burger."_

Danny smiled as he held out a bag for Milt. He was well aware that Russ had a touch of cabin fever. He'd shot down every suggestion that Milt had made for healthy food for lunch. He'd called salads and vegetables food for girls.

"The burger place actually has healthy salads. I got you grilled chicken salad. Dressing is in a container." Danny handed out the bags.

"Thanks." Milt took his bag and sat down at the table.

"Lettuce is probably wilted." Russ grabbed his bag. He plopped down next to Milt. He pulled a large box that contained a mega chili cheese burger out of his over sized bag. A separate container held slices of jalapeno chiles. Another container held an extra large serving of fries.

"I don't know how you don't get heart burn. Russ, you're going to gain weight eating like that." Milt shook his head. He could feel eyes on him. He looked up to see that Funkhauser had taken a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Funkhauser, is everything okay." Milt cautiously asked.

"You died." Funkhauser said. He smiled at Milt.

"Yes," Milt said slowly. "I did die."

"Don't lie." Russ mumbled through a mouth full of fire alarm chili. He reached for his extra large cup of soda.

In the kitchen Jacob was singing as he put water into the coffee machine.

"What did you see?" Niblet smacked Funkhauser on his meaty arm. Funkhauser ignored his smaller friend. "What happened?"

Milt had pried the plastic cover off of his salad. The lettuce looked fresh. "A t first I was floating over my body and the doctors. Then I saw a light on the ceiling." Unseen Casey came over. "I was curious. I went up into the light." Milt set the plastic lid on the table.

Russ loudly sucked some of his soda from his large paper cup through a straw. "What," he said at Funkhauser's look.

"I'm not lying about this, Russ." Milt said evenly.

"Go on," Funkhauser said.

"I went through a tunnel and found myself on one side of an old wooden bridge in a meadow. I could hear running water like a stream. My father was there." Milt's voice faltered. "He gave me a personal message."

Russ snorted. "Everyone talks about the light and the tunnel."

"I went through the tunnel." Danny said quietly. "I got sent back by Master Sargent Rakes." He took a seat on the other side of Milt. "I saw Stevens with those stray cats he'd picked up. They were going over a wooden bridge." He sucked in a breath. "They got killed together when our camp got hit."

"So what, heaven's like this forest?" Russ was sweating from the chili. He took another large bite of his chili and jalapeno burger.

"I didn't see everything, Russ." Milt said. "Neither did I," Danny said.

"There were three large green parrots and a red parrot on the bridge," Milt said. He closed his dark eyes for a moment. "There was a big German Shepard and a small beagle." Milt opened his eyes. The aroma of coffee came from the kitchen. "They were laying close together. The beagle had a big white heart shaped spot near its tail. There was an old green and grey tackle box next to the beagle." Milt smiled. "The name Twila was painted on the side of the tackle box. Oh, yes, there was an old bamboo fishing pole leaning against the rail."

Funkhauser's mouth opened and closed. He got up and walked to the kitchen. Niblet got a worried look on his face.

"See Funkhauser doesn't even believe you." Russ scowled.

"I wasn't lying," Milt insisted.

Jacob came over with a cup of coffee. "Got some good news, boys. The Federales caught Mrs. Dolores Sanchez with a big shipment of coke. Seems she wanted to wrestle her son-in-law's drug empire away from him."

"That's one." Russ said. He sucked more soda from his cup. "We still have Brock."

"Well, Miss Kim and I should have that ornery critter rounded up by night fall."

 _Casey looked surprised._

Danny looked from Casey to Jacob. "He's proven to be a very resourceful man so far."

"He's a cagy coot," Jacob agreed. "But, I'm cagy too. Things will be wrapped up in a day or two if not by tonight."

Milt concentrated on his grilled chicken salad.

%%%%%%

Hours later Milt sat on the couch halfheartedly flipping through channels. Funkhauser came in. He held his cellphone. "Milt," he asked. "Could you tell someone about what you saw?"

Milt looked up surprised.

"Please," Funkhauser held out his phone.

Taking a breath Milt turned off the TV and took that offered cellphone. "Hello," he said into the phone.

"We'd like to hear what you saw, Agent Chamberlain," said a raspy voice. "I'm putting you on speaker."

Russ came out of the bathroom as Milt was repeating what he'd said earlier. "Who's Milt talking to?" He asked Niblet.

Niblet smiled. "Funkhauser's Great Aunt Twila died this afternoon. He always said that at eighty-nine she was still a tomboy. Love to fish. The dogs died a long time ago. Missy, her childhood beagle had a heart shaped white spot by her tail. Funkhauser didn't know about Missy until he called his Aunt Lavonne."

"Huh," was all that Russ said.

%%%%%

It was midnight. The safe house was quiet. Funkhauser and Niblet had gone to their homes. Jacob dozed in the living room. Milt felt cold. He opened his eyes. Roger and Casey were standing by his large California King sized bed.

" _You got to get everyone out, Agent Chamberlain." Casey said._

" _I got sent to warn you. There's a large drone with explosives coming this way." Roger said._

Milt raised his voice, "Russ, Jacob, Danny." He scrambled to get out of bed. He was dressed only in black silk boxers. He grabbed his crutch.

Russ came running dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. He held his weapon. "What," he hissed.

Danny came through the door. He looked at the two ghost boys.

" _There's a large drone with explosives headed this way." Roger said._

"There's a drone with explosives headed our way." Danny rushed to Milt's side. He help him to his feet. "Wake everyone up."

"How do you know?" Demanded Russ.

"The ghosts told me." Danny and Milt made for the bedroom door. They were met by Jacob.

" _There's a drone with explosives headed this way." Roger looked at Jacob._

"Let's go," Jacob grabbed Russ dragging him with surprising strength towards the front door. Flinging open the door he shoved Russ out. "Hell's bells."

They saw the large drone headed right for them. They all scrambled to get away from the house. The drone hit the open front door. The house exploded into a fiery ball. Debris rained down on them. Car alarms went off. Dogs started barking.

"Holy," Jacob rolled over from where he'd hit the ground. He pulled out his cellphone.

Three blocks away Brock saw the fire light up the sky. He smiled. "You're dead." He said calmly.

A car screeched to a halt. Erin leaped out of the passenger side with her weapon in her hand. "Put your hands up." Erin held her weapon steady. On the passenger side of her car sat a full thermos of hot chocolate and an 'emergency' BLT. "Danny better not be dead."

Brock just looked at her with a half smile on his face. A patrol car came down the street. It stopped. The officer recognized Erin. "I'll cuff him." He told her.

"Danny," Erin sniffled.

"They're all right, Detective Jacocks."

"NO!" Brock tried to resist as his arms were pulled behind his back.

"Go," the officer said. "I'll book him."

Erin jumped into the car. She raced towards the burning safe house. A fire engine and an ambulance beat her to the scene.

Danny who had been expecting Erin was dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt. Jacob who'd dozed off dressed stood next to Russ and Milt. A neighbor brought over a blanket for Milt who had had escaped the house in only his black silk boxers. Milt wrapped the blanket around his six foot four inch muscular frame.

People were spilling into the street from neighboring houses.

"I got him!" Erin was out of her car running towards them. "He was standing in the middle of the street." She gasped for breath as Danny scooped her up in his arms.

"Don't that beat all." Jacob said.

Milt saw Roger and Casey standing next to each other.

" _We have to go," Casey said. "You have family that will take care of you. Just keep doing good things."_

 _Roger smiled. "There's school over there. It's different. I like it." He looked towards Casey. "We have to go, Agent Chamberlain. "Take care of yourself." He and Casey walked into the light._

"What," Russ asked.

Milt blinked back tears. "The boys went into the light." He smiled.

"You owe me a beer." Russ said.

"Okay," Milt smiled. He wiped his eyes. "Noon tomorrow. Fish tacos and beer."

"You eat fish tacos?" Russ asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," Milt smiled. "I lived in California for a while. I love fish tacos." He looked at Russ. "Avocados sliced with a touch of salt in a tortilla are incredible, too."

"You fake," Russ snapped. "That's not healthy."

"Avocados are too healthy." Milt said.

"Are not." Russ said. An EMT walked up to them. "I'd like to check you both out."

"Boys, are you all right?" Kim came up to them. A cotton robe had been hastily thrown over her nightgown.

Milt smiled. "Yeah. We are."

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forward**

%%%%%%

Thank you for all of you who enjoyed this story.

%%%%

 **Forward-Epilogue**

It wasn't until three days later that things had calmed down enough that Russ found himself sitting with Milt. The FBI had come up with another safe house. This time it was just outside of Battle Creek city limits. It was a simple white wood framed house that had seen better days. The house was at the end of a long street. On the other side of the street was farm land. "Its peaceful out here," Milt said quietly. He held a bottle of cold beer in his hand. His leg was propped up on a surprising strong wicker foot stool. Milt's eyes were red rimmed.

"Its not what I expected when you said you had another temporary house, Milt." Russ tore open the brown bag he'd brought from Carlos' Tacos. He'd taken a seat on Milt's right side. A hearing specialist had pretty much confirmed that Milt would be deaf in his left ear.

Letting out a ragged sigh Milt took a swallow from the amber bottle. He set the bottle on the table between them. "The house is going to be used by family in witness protection. The cleaning crew is coming the day after tomorrow." Milt looked down at the flour tortilla tacos. "Henri and I are going to move tomorrow."

Russ looked down at the big orange marmalade cat that lay sprawled out under Milt's propped up leg. "You keeping that mangy thing?" Russ scowled.

"Yeah. The real estate lady said that Henri got left behind when his owners moved. If I don't take him she's going to have to call animal control." Milt picked up a warm taco. "The family moving in has cat allergies." He let out a sigh. "Ordinarily the FBI just lets the family take the house in whatever condition they get it in. Jacob put the cost of a cleaning crew in the budget. He said that since the other safe house got blown up there were a lot of expenses." A half smile formed on his handsome face.

"So, where are you moving to, Milt?" He handed Milt a wad of paper napkins. He kept a worried eye on Milt. The younger FBI agent had had a mandatory psychiatrist appointment earlier. It was clear that it had been a gut wrenching one.

"Jacob and I went in on a duplex. It'll give us both privacy. He's dating a nurse he met over at the hospital." Milt looked at the taco in his hand.

"I know the whole story about why you ended up in Battle Creek." Russ took a bite out of his taco. He chewed as he watched Milt take a small bite out of his. He swallowed. "Jacob said that he recruited you."

Milt smiled nodding. "Yeah. I was bored. I had graduated at the top of my class in political science. I had a double major." He paused. "My parents weren't happy about my having a major in art. They didn't think it would lead to any kind of work. But, I'd just gotten my inheritance from my grandfather."

"Of course you did," Russ smirked.

"Jacob showed up at the art gallery where I was working. The FBI was tracking down an art forger. We talked and he left me information. After my father died I ended up joining."

Russ took a deep swallow from his bottle of cold beer. He set the bottle down. "What's the story of your being estranged from your family?"

Milt took a slow breath. His eyes watered. He sat silent looking towards the field of corn across the street for several moments. Birds darted in and out of the corn field. At last he said. "My father started getting sick. Years ago he'd been in an accident that had damaged one of his kidneys." Milt drew in a breath. "Both of his kidneys were failing."

Russ watched Milt pick at his taco. There was a lot of raw pain in Milt's face. Underneath Milt's leg Henri rose stretching.

"There was dialysis." Milt said softly. "But, he needed a kidney transplant." Henri head butted Milt's good leg. He reached down to pet the cat. "We-we all got tested. The doctor started explaining the procedure." Milt drew in a ragged breath. "I-I couldn't imagine someone cutting into my body. I panicked. I was at the airport before we got the results back. I singed up for an expedition to climb Mount Everest. When I got back I found out I was a perfect match. I left for Australia. I spent a year surfing, doing a walk about. My family kept trying to get in touch with me. I wouldn't answer."

Russ said nothing.

"I went to New Zealand and South Africa to surf." Milt drew in a breath. "I was half way up Mt. Rainier when my father died. My mother said not to bother coming to the funeral. My sister said that she hated me." He looked at Russ through watery eyes. "You would have done it."

"For my family?" Russ looked in disbelief at Milt. "No way in hell. Of course my old lady would have had me drugged and stolen a kidney."

Milt smiled. "You're a fake Russ. You'd have helped your family." His smile faded.

"Not everyone can do the donate an organ while alive." Russ said quietly. He watched as Milt shared his taco with Henri. "You're not the first person who said that they couldn't. You have to let it go."

Taking a breath Milt swallowed. "I didn't know where to go. I found Jacob's card. He sent me to sign up for the FBI. Now you know I'm a horrible person."

"No," Russ said. "You're human. It's nice to have a human partner." He smiled. "Now eat your tacos."

"You still want me to be a partner?" Milt looked at Russ.

"Yeah," Russ said. "You kind of grow on a guy. You know like moss or fungi. Now eat your tacos."

Milt laughed. The weight he'd been carrying for so long seemed a lot lighter.

 **THE END**


End file.
